


Fight(er)

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Clark feels sad and Arthur doesn't want that, Feelings, M/M, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Clark’s exhausted. Arthur wants to help.





	Fight(er)

They’re in Mexico, Clark thinks, but he kind of lost track during the melee with Ivo’s androids. Central America, definitely.

It’s just past twilight, and the air is cool. He’s standing in a cornfield. The stalks aren’t very tall yet. It hits him suddenly, a painful rush of memories. Years and years on his parents’ farm, running through the fields with a laugh on his lips. Except Clark’s parents don’t have a farm in Kansas but a grave on Krypton. Only…

The stars are coming out over the hill on the horizon while home and not home are tearing holes in Clark’s heart. He’s tired, that’s all. There’s a bubbly whisper behind him, and he turns.

Arthur is standing barefoot in the soil. Groundwater is lapping at his ankles. He looks beautiful. “Sorry” he says, voice carefully controlled, nodding at the water rushing over his toes. “Couldn’t resist”.

His smile is soft and Clark looks away. Wonders how deep in the earth the water was before Arthur called it forward. Wonders why he’s blushing.

“It’s good for the corn, anyway.” Clark finally mumbles, rolls his shoulders. He’s been having trouble sleeping, lately. “Are you okay?” Arthur says, blue eyes strong and direct. Clark should just shrug it off but… “I. I just.”

He doesn’t know when Arthur got so close, but his arm is grabbing Clark’s shoulder and he lets himself be pulled. Held. He hasn’t been able to be this close to someone without fearing he’ll hurt them since he was six. “Trouble sleeping” he mumbles, “the noise” and Arthur’s hand strokes his back. “The ocean is pretty quiet. For anybody that can’t talk to fish, anyway”.

They laugh and Clark should really pull away, he means to, but instead his arm settles around Arthur’s waist. “I can’t breathe underwater” he mumbles, winces at how awkward he sounds.

It was just a joke, not…anything else. Now he does start to step back.

“The lighthouse then. Please.” Arthur says, hand on Clark’s arm and eyes fixed on his. There’s no question about what he’s really asking.

“I’d like that”.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRz4FY0ZcwI) was the soundtrack for this fic.


End file.
